


We're Just Strangers With Some Memories

by GreenGirlintheTARDIS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Injury, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGirlintheTARDIS/pseuds/GreenGirlintheTARDIS
Summary: Angela is visited by an unwanted visitor and old memories begin to resurface.





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I've been reading fanfiction for several years and decided to finally give writing something a go. I know it's not perfect and I haven't done much creative writing before but I hope you like it!

Angela couldn’t sleep. She sighed and shifted in her bed. She looked across to her alarm clock which read 2am. She hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep for almost a week now. With the increased activity of Talon, she’d been busier than ever in the hospital wing, healing her fellow colleagues, and when she was finished there she spent her evenings catching up on research in her lab. There just wasn’t enough time in one day to carry out surgeries, her research projects as well as maintain a healthy sleep cycle. She wished Fareeha was here. She reached out to grab the gold locket on her bedside table, which Fareeha had given her before she left. Somehow Fareeha always managed to calm Angela’s nerves and her strong arms were always comforting. But she wasn’t here, instead she was on a mission in another continent and Angela couldn’t help but wonder what she’d be doing now.

A crash sounded somewhere in the distance and Angela bolted upright.

“What was that?” she mumbled, getting out of bed and pulling on her robe and placing the locket in her pocket. It was rare that anyone in the compound was awake at this time of night, especially close to where her quarters were located. The only buildings located close to her roomm were the hospital wing and her lab. The only patient to remain over night was bed bound and couldn’t possibly be up and about. She walked briskly to the hospital wing, scanned her ID and walked to the end of the ward where the patient was located. He was fast asleep and the vitals on the screen remained within the normal ranges.

“How strange” Angela made her way back out of the ward, checking the corridors as she went. She headed towards her lab ID card in hand. The metal doors beeped, and they opened revealing the dark interior of her lab. Everything looked exactly as she had left it two hours ago. She shivered. A cold breeze passed over her and she wrapped her arms around her torso pulling her robe more tightly around herself. The source of the breeze turned out to be an open window in the back left of the lab and Angela remained frozen for a brief moment before heading in that direction to close it. A shadow moved in the corner of her vision just as she put the latch back in place.

“Hello, my dear”, a deep Irish voice spoke from behind her and Angela jumped.

“Knulla!” Angela exclaimed, “What on earth are you doing here?” she asked, turning to face the shadowy figure.

“Boredom, curiosity, work…” the figure took a few steps forward into the moonlight and smirked, “take your pick.”

“You can’t be here!” Angela’s voice rose, and her fists clenched.

“And why is that my dear?” the figure took another step forward and was now fully illuminated by the moons light. Angela scanned the features of the intruder who towered over her, mismatched eyes boring into her and red hair flaming.

“You left, Moira” Angela spat, and she felt her heart rate build slowly.

Moira chuckled and tilted her head in amusement, “Don’t you mean that I was shunned?”

“I… ah” Angela failed to compose a response and instead looked down towards her bare feet.

“Of course, you’ve forgotten” Moira flexed her fingers and then continued, “Even though you played a massive role in reporting back to Amari and Morrison about my… activities.”

“Your experiments were unethical Moira and I would have done the same thing time and time again” Angela maintained eye contact with the woman and straightened her posture. “You were lucky that Reyes demanded your services in Blackwatch.”

“Oh really?” Moira asked bringing up her right hand to stroke Angela’s cheek.

Angela took a step back and caught Moira’s hand before it fell to her side. “What have you done?” Angela asked, stroking the damaged skin and purple veins.

“I’ve made a few improvements since I last saw you my dear” Moira looked down at their hands briefly and then back towards Angela’s face. “What do you think?”

Angela took some more time to study Moira. She was dressed in black clothes like her Valkyrie suit, but a glowing purple tank sat where the wings would have been and from it purple tubes wrapped around her shoulders.  “How can you do anything with nails like those?” Angela exclaimed. Moira let out a low laugh and Angela allowed herself a small smile.

“I’m very skilled with my hands, Ziegler. Don’t you remember?” Moira smiled wickedly.

Angela blushed. Thoughts of working alongside Moira in the lab arose. She remembered watching Moira perform delicate manoeuvres in the lab such as altering cellular DNA, and although her bedside manner was somewhat absent, she remained an excellent doctor on the wards stitching up wounds and assisting in surgeries. And she could also remember the other times when it was just her and Moira alone in the lab on those late nights when… Angela shook her head briefly before her thoughts could wander any further.    

“I remember” Angela told her, “I never could stitch as neatly as you”

Moira chuckled and turned away from Angela to scan the laboratory. “Nothing has changed”

“Were you expecting us to erect a monument in your honour?” Angela asked bitterly.

“Not Overwatch, no.” Moira paused as her long fingers trailed across the desk in front of her. “But you? Of course.”

“And why’s that?” Angela demanded and took a step towards Moira.

“Because you adored me” Moira turned and stared down into Angela’s eyes.

Angela faltered as she searched for something to say. She needed a witty comeback, she needed to tell Moira that she had moved on and that she was now just a distant memory, but she couldn’t.

“I’ll take your silence as conformation” Moira lowered her voice, her gaze never leaving Angela’s.

Angela blinked, “You need to leave now, before I alert security”

Moira responded with a long laugh and her gaze darkened, “You’re in your night gown Ziegler.” Angela felt Moira’s nails brush against her skin as the woman traced the neck of her dress robe. “I doubt you have your comms device on you and I could restrain you in the blink of an eye before you got anywhere near an alarm.”

Angela’s skin tingled from the touch, but she would not Moira get into her head again, she couldn’t. “Get away from me!” She pushed Moira away with both hands. Angela turned and headed for the door. As she reached for the scanner black smoke appeared before the door and transformed into Moira. Astonished, Angela walked backwards until her lower back knocked against one of the work benches.

Moira stalked towards Angela and clasped her shoulders with her large hands, “For someone so intelligent, you really are incredibly foolish.” The red head moved her left hand to stroke Angela’s cheek, “then again you always were.”

Angela closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “What do you want Moira?”

“You.” Angela barely had time to register what was just said because Moira pulled her closer and kissed Angela long and somewhat gentle. Moira pulled back after a few moments and wiped a lonely tear from Angela’s cheek with her thumb. “Angel, please don’t cry” Moira’s voice became gentle and hushed as she caressed Angela’s cheek.

“I can’t do this again Moira, I just can’t” Angela replied trying to hold back more tears. “We’re too different Moira, and besides I’ve moved on”

Moira’s face hardened “Who is it?”

Angela sighed and brushed Moira’s hands away, “it doesn’t matter, don’t you get it?” Angela chuckled nervously, “I don’t want you Moira”.

The geneticist stared blankly for a moment, “you don’t want me, or you can’t want me?”

Angela took another deep breath, placed her hands in the pockets of her dress robe before slumping into the nearest seat, “it’s difficult”

“I’m willing to listen” Moira replied, and she knelt in front of Angela.

“I want you Moira, I always have, and I always will but my job always come first, and you were, and are, a threat to everything I stand for.”

Moira’s lips quirked into a small smile. “That sounds more like the Angela I knew”, the geneticist lifted her head towards Angela’s and planted a kiss on her cheek. The sound of approaching footsteps caused Moira to jump to her feet, “I didn’t expect to be disturbed quite so soon, I should go”

Angela stood and grabbed Moira’s purple hand, “Moira.” Moira turned, and Angela pulled Moira’s lips down towards hers. She heard Moira gasp as the kiss deepened. Angela started pushing Moira backwards when the door to the lab opened and soldiers in blue uniform stormed in and grabbed the woman in black. Moira was startled at first by the touch and then she felt anger boil up inside of her.

“Ziegler” Moira hissed as she was dragged towards the door.

The door to the lab closed and Angela dropped to the floor. All the tears she had been holding back came freely now and she took Fareeha’s chain out of her pocket and clutched it close to her chest. _Please come back soon_ , Angela thought as Moira’s shouts vanished into the distance.


	2. The Beast Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is sent to the containment facility to see if she can get any answrs from the Talon agent

Moira

Moira sat alone in the small room which comprised of a standard issue prison bed, and a small cubicle in the corner which contained her bathroom. All she could feel is rage, bubbling deep within. She was angry at herself for loosing track of where the footsteps were going and even angrier for not hearing the door open. They couldn’t have known she was there. She had made sure of that, and yet here she was, captured. She had spent the early hours of the morning running through the events of yesterday evening when it clicked. It was clever, very clever, she would allow Angela that. _She must have used that piece of jewellery to send a distress signal,_ Moira thought to herself. It was the only thing that she could think of. However, she still couldn’t believe that Angela would just hand her over. After all that they had gone through, there was a small part of Moira that still hoped that a part of Angela wanted her too. How wrong she was. She shook her head and paced the room in attempt to distract herself from those silly thoughts.

And so, the days passed by. A guard would visit her each morning with a tray of food, and a different guard would bring it on the evening. But Moira couldn’t eat. Her only other visitors came to interrogate her, but she refused to tell them anything about Talon. She wouldn’t compromise Talon because of her pathetic sentimental behaviour. As she lay down on the uncomfortable bed she chuckled to herself, _I wonder if they’ll even bother to rescue me?_

 

* * *

 

 

Angela

Angela was offered the following morning off after her ordeal several hours earlier, but she turned it down. She wanted to work, she needed the distraction. She couldn’t deal with Moira right now and for almost a week she had forgotten that the geneticist was imprisoned beneath the facility in which she worked.

 It was during her morning round of the ward when the message came through on her comms device from Jack.

_Dr Zielgler, your assistance is required at the containment facility ASAP_ , the message read.

She finished checking over the vitals of her current patient and muttered some instructions to the nurse on duty, before leaving the ward. Several thoughts rushed through her head at once, but what trouble could Moira possibly cause unarmed and contained? Reaching the elevator, she took a deep breath, stepped inside and descended towards the containment facility.

 

* * *

 

 

“What is going on?” Angela asked Jack as they walked down the corridor.

“We still can’t get any information out of her. She won’t talk to anyone we send in.”

Angela stopped walking, “I know what you want of me, Jack, but I can’t do it.”

Jack turned towards her and gave her a sad smile, “I know that and it’s why I haven’t asked for you sooner, but if she doesn’t talk soon then we’ll have to turn to other methods. I’ve told everyone that if we have no leads on Talon activity by the end of the week then they have the go ahead.”

“I see,” Angela nodded, “I’ll see what I can do,” and they carried on walking.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing them to a halt when they reached the correct cell. Angela peered through the glass window and saw the tall woman laid on the small bed as best she could. Her gear had been removed and she was dressed in a black tank top and a matching pair long baggy trousers. Jack was talking to the guard, but Angela was too focused on Moira to hear the exchange that had just been made. She carried on watching as the guard entered Moira’s cell. The red head barely moved apart from lifting her head slightly to see who had entered, before returning to her original position. The guard paused next to the bed as if he’d just spoke to the women laid before him. Moira paid no attention and he proceeded to pull the red head up off the bed, before placing her wrists into a pair of handcuffs behind her back. Moira perched back down on the edge of the bed as the guard turned and left the cell. Jack nodded to Angela and she stepped into the room.

Angela studied the tall figure sat on the bed. She looked paler than normal, even for Moira, and the doctor was sure that she was thinner too. Her collarbones seemed sharper then usual and eyes and cheeks seemed somewhat sunken.

“Moira?”

Moira turned her head to meet Angela’s gaze before turning to stare in the opposite direction.

“I’m trying to help you Moira?” She received a low chuckle in response.

“Help me?” Moira asked, “Why would the precious Angela Ziegler want to help me?” She looked back at Angela with a look of disgust. “In case you’ve forgotten Doctor, it’s you’re fault that I’m in this mess.”

Angela’s face flushed with frustration, “It is not my fault Moira” Angela insisted, “I never wanted you to join that vile organisation. That was your choice.”

Silence fell and after a few moments Moira asked, “Why are you here?”

Angela calmed herself before answering. “They want to torture you Moira. They want answers and you’re not giving them.” A flash of panic crossed Moira’s eyes for a brief second and vanished almost instantly.

“Let them.”

“You’ve given up?!”

“Isn’t that what you wanted? I’m sorry Doctor but you aren’t exactly making any sense. Either I’m a despicable person and should be punished, or I’m not and there are other reasons why you are here.”

Angela sighed in frustration, “Yes, I want you here Moira because you’ve done terrible things, and we need every detail we can get on Talon. But the idea of them torturing you-”, her voice broke slightly she and turned away from the geneticist. Keeping her voice calm and steady, Angela turned and addressed her once more. “Is there anything you can tell me, Moira? About Talon and what they’re up to.”

“No.” Was the only response Angela received.

“Very well then,” the younger woman clenched her fists and headed towards the door. “Moira, please make sure you eat something.” She paused briefly before exiting the cell.

“Did she tell you anything?” Jack asked. Angela shook her head as she stormed down the corridor, away from the containment facility and away from Moira.


	3. Bad Dreams and Broken Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira still hasn't given any answers concerning Talon's current activities and interrogations turn to torture. Angela is left to clean up the mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No scenes of torture. The aftermath and injuries are covered in this chapter.

“I hope you can make it back soon,” Angela mumbled into her phone, as she laid back onto her bed.

“I know you do, and it shouldn’t be much longer now.” The smooth voice of Fareeha Amari replied.

“But you’re already due to get back a day later than expected, and I need you now.” Angela huffed and rolled over.

“I can’t control the weather, Angela. What’s gotten into you? You’re not usually this needy.”

The blonde sighed, “I know Fareeha. A lot has happened here at the facility. Something unexpected has occurred and it’s really thrown me off track.”

Her girlfriend chuckled, “It really must be something terrible if it’s thrown the marvellous Angela Ziegler off track.”

Angela laughed nervously. “Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk to me about it?” Angela wanted more than anything right now to tell Fareeha about Moira’s visit, but she didn’t want to cause her any worry. Especially when a mission was involved. She had discussed Doctor O’Deorain briefly with Fareeha when they first started dating. It hadn’t been anything serious. It had just been a silly little fling. At least, that’s what she had told Fareeha. She failed to mention the feelings which the older doctor stir within her, feelings that she hadn’t felt since Moira Blackwatch. That was until recently.

“It’s okay, Fareeha. I’ll see you soon.”

“If you’re sure. I should probably get some rest, we’re up bright and early tomorrow.”

“Of course. Sleep well.”

“Sweet dreams Angela. Goodnight.” The line cut off and Angela placed her phone on the bedside table. It wouldn’t be long, she told her self before climbing under the duvet. In three days, Fareeha would be back and she would feel safe again.

_Cool, long fingers gripped Angela’s throat as she was pushed up against the wall._

_“Missed me?” The deep, Irish voice taunted. The blonde could only whimper as her throat was squeezed tighter and just as her vision had begun to cloud over, the cold hand was removed. “I have missed you, Angela. More than you could possibly imagine.” The red head scattered kisses across her collar bone up to her cheek until their lips met. The kiss deepened quickly, and the younger woman gasped as O’Deorain’s tongue darted between her teeth. Angela felt a hand cup her breast and another trailing the waistband of her suit pants._

_“Moira.” Angela moaned as the doctor’s cool fingers slipped beneath her underwear and the taller woman chuckled as she thrusted her fingers deeper and deeper._

 

 Angela sat up straight panting as she tried to control her breathing. She brushed the sleep from her eyes before deciding to grab a glass of cold water from the kitchen. The LED numbers of the digital clock shone in the dark, 4.13 am. After filling a glass with water, she splashed her face briefly before leaning against the kitchen side.

This wasn’t the first dream that she’d had since Doctor O’Deorain had visited her that night, and they were becoming more frequent and progressively more graphic. Two more nights after this one, she told herself and then Fareeha would be here to help with the dreams. Nightmares. She should be calling them nightmares; the scientist was nothing more than trouble and Angela couldn’t let her get into her head. Angela sighed and finished the rest of the water. It was going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

The next morning, she received a message from Jack, informing her that it was time for the next stage of the interrogation process. There was a part of Angela that wanted to run down to the containment facility and stop the whole affair. But that wasn’t who she was anymore. Overwatch needed answers about Talon’s activities and Moira O’Deorain would provide them with that information, whether she wanted to or not.

 

After her morning round of the ward, Angela headed to her lab to catch up on her paperwork which had fallen behind recently. The first errand had taken up the rest of the morning and after her lunch break she collated her notes on possible improvements for her caduceus staff. It wasn’t until returning from a coffee break that she saw another message from Jack demanding urgent assistance in the hospital wing. Angela swore under her breath. The message had been sent just over ten minutes ago. She placed her mug on the bench before exiting the lab and running to the elevator.

The hospital wing was bustling with activity when she arrived. Guards were situated at the entrance, dressed in blue uniforms and another pair of guards stood at the entrance to the ward situation straight ahead. Angela swore as she hurried to the other end of the corridor. It was unusual to see guards in this part of the facility unless one of the prisoners needed care. She burst into the busy ward where two nurses were attending to the figure on the bed. As one of them stepped aside to grab some gauze, Angela immediately caught sight of the fiery red hair of the woman laid on the bed. Moira.

Her eyes worked quickly as they studied the extent of her injuries. From what she could see O’Deorain’s body was covered in lacerations and purple bruises coated her neck, a few leading down to her collarbones. As Angela’s eyes reached her hands, she could see that some of her fingers were broken and her wrists had been handcuffed to the bed.

“Get those off now!” Angela barked at the nearest guard and Angela walked around the bed to study her vitals. Both blood pressure and oxygen saturation were lower than normal, and she wasn’t responding. “Now get out!” The guards and spectators left until it was just her and the nurses who remained. An oxygen mask was put in place by one of her assistants and Angela lifted a shaky hand to cut away the black fabric of Moira’s top, to reveal more bruising around her rib cage. Taking a deep breath, Angela went in search for a blood bag. Returning at the bedside, Angela steadied her hands before injecting Moira’s forearm to set up the blood transfusion. By the time that had been completed, the nurses had finished cleaning the wounds had been cleaned.

“I can manage from here.” Angela dismissed the nurses and she turned back to Moira to stitch her wounds.

“Oh Moira.” She felt tears filling up in her eyes, “What have they done to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters are on the way. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post because I'm in my final year of university, but I will try my best :)


End file.
